


Caveat Emptor

by BeGruff (Bonbonsie)



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I resent whoever made the stupid decision from CBS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Russ and Milt deserve way more than a damn cancellation, i just WANT THEM TOGETHER, kinda case fic, no beta we die like man, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/BeGruff
Summary: After 11 months demoted to Battle Creek, Milt was relocated to New York City by an order from the Director of the Bureau. He didn't have the chance to bid goodbye to BCPD. To Russ mostly. And the detective didn't take it well.Three months later, they met again. But this time, Russ was shot in line of duty while Milt was chasing down a fugitive back to Battle Creek.Every time they met each other, a disaster ensued.
Relationships: Russ Agnew/Milt Chamberlain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Caveat Emptor

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin, means 'Buyers Beware'
> 
> I couldn't believe I only found this great show now, after 5 years of that tragic cancellation. And I need to write something to quench the craving in my head.

‘Russ!’ Milt yelled uncharacteristically, piercing through Russ’s eardrum like a bomb explosion.

  
‘Russ! Open your eyes! Goddamn it! Russ!’ Milt sounded restrained and worried.

  
_Worried_. And swearing. Russ almost cracked. He never heard that person swear during their time as partners. Yeah, good old times. Russ scoffed a little and hissed about the pain seeping through his right side of the body.

  
They hadn’t been working together for over 3 months now. Milt was not in Battle Creek anymore. He was relocated to New York. Last time Russ heard his name, it was on CNN’s news about a federal case. Well, once a champion, always a champion.

  
Russ thought he must be about to die because there was no way Milt was here. He was having a death delusion probably.

  
‘Okay, it might hurt but I need your response.’ Milt’s voice was close, and Russ could feel the breath ghost on his face. Oh yeah, the death hallucination was the most vivid, they said. Russ could vouch for that now.

  
But why the hell would he hallucinate about Milton Fucking Chamberlain. He was nothing but a pain in the ass. He rubbed the every wrong side of Russ when he was here. And he rubbed even more when he was absent.

  
Gosh. What the hell he was thinking. Russ groaned about the thought, his shoulder and right chest was painful. 

  
‘Hang in there, Russ.’ 

  
Great. The delusional Milt now held him tight around his waist. He could sense the warmness even. He must be dying. MUST BE.

  
Then, a hand squeezed him tightly around the gunshot wound on the shoulder.

  
‘Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck! Let it go! Mother-‘ Russ snapped his eyes open, trying to kill whoever was doing that to him. Even he was on the deathbed, he still could bite a few fingers or ears off.

  
Shockingly, he saw Milton Fucking Chamberlain’s pretty face amplifying gloriously before him. And the same person smiled in such a stupid way that could almost be described as cute. All shinning teeth, signature cheekbones and glistening eyes. Then, a teardrop fell on Russ’s eyelashes.

  
Almighty god, Milt was crying over him. 

  
‘You……’ Russ coughed when he tried to speak. His throat was on fire.

  
‘Shhh. It’s okay, I’ve got you. Rest but stay awake with me, okay? Hospital was two blocks away.’ Milt’s voice was scratchy over the tears. Jesus, the PERFECT AGENT was crying and smiling the same time because of Russel Agnew. Russ thought that’s something he could brag about if he lived through this hell.

  
After he stopped coughing, Russ opened his mouth again, ‘What..are you doing here, Milt?’ Damn, he’s no better than the FBI agent. His vocal cord was husky and visibly shaking.

  
‘We talk later, okay? I promise. But now you need to save your strength.’ Milt smiled softly and cupped his cheek. His hand was so warm, and Russ couldn’t help himself leaning into it.

  
‘Agent Chamberlain, you need to let the detective go.’ Another voice interrupted them out of blue.

  
Russ then realized he was on the ambulance. Milt held him tight, almost cradled him into his chest. The medic was trying to put gauzes and patch the wound as much as they can, but Milt’s hand was jeopardizing in the middle of their way.

  
‘Sorry, go ahead.’ Milt lowered Russ back to the stretcher, releasing the detective from his tight hug. Milt then held his hand. With force.

  
The medic resumed her work efficiently. Russ looked back at Milt, ‘What happened?’

  
‘You were shot twice, Russ.’ Milt sounded hurt, ‘We are sending you to hospital now. You’ll be fine.’

  
Russ closed his eyes and sighed. No wonder he was in such pathetic shape. He only remembered that he followed a clue down the street then some guy jumped him around the corner. 

  
‘Russ, look at me. Don’t think about anything else.’ Milt murmured nearby. 

  
‘Why…..to remember how you left without even saying goodbye?’ Russ huffed the words weakly.

  
The medic casted a weird glance at Milt. The agent blushed a little.

  
‘I’m sorry Russ. About that. And I will explain everything to you, once you recover.’ Milt said softly. His thumb caressed the inner side of Russ’s wrist.

  
‘You’d better still be here when I wake up. Or..I will go to….. New York ….and beat the shit….. out of you.’ Russ’s voice was vague and lose, but he was still able to form a crevice between his brows.

  
‘I am not going anywhere, Russ. I am right here.’ Milt held the hand even tighter.

  
‘…..Liar.’ 

  
And Russ passed out.

  
The machine suddenly started beeping furiously. 

  
‘What happened?’ Milt shouted at the medic.

  
‘Hemorrhagic shock. He lost too much blood.’ The medic was injecting something else into Russ besides the IV already attached to his arm.

  
‘Russ.’ Milt just held the hand of his unconscious partner so tight. It almost hurt, ‘Russ.’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I can finish it or not, but I'll try very hard!


End file.
